


Revivescere Visualised

by GNDragon74



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNDragon74/pseuds/GNDragon74
Summary: This is art I have made for my story Revivescere.Revivescere's summary:The night that Voldemort cast the killing curse at little Harry Potter, things really didn't go to plan. Not for Voldemort, nor for Harry's parents, nor for the spirit of Rose Paterson that just so happened to be floating by. However, for the god of prophecy, for Faunus, things went exactly according to plan.Now Rose must live her new life as Harry, with the voice of a God in her head to guide her and memories of a life before to confuse the crap out of her.





	1. Outfit from ch 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revivescere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413735) by [GNDragon74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNDragon74/pseuds/GNDragon74). 



> Warnings for possible spoilers to Revivescere.

Here is the outfit that Harley mentions in chapter 4. This is one of Harley's favorite outfits. This is them wearing it a few month after being adopted by the Grangers. This seen is not in the story, but the outfit is mentioned and that made me want to show you all what it looks like. This picture is partially unfinished. I haven't done any of the shading or lighting, or any of the touch ups. My Drawing style includes tracing other pictures I find only mashing up the traces and filling in the lines.

 


	2. Harley's Wand

Here is Harley's wand. As mentioned in Chapter 6

 


	3. Harley Older

Here is a picture of Harley much older then were we are currently at. This is actually cut down to avoid spoilers for much later chapters. I just wanted people to be able to see a few key things. First you can see Faunus's mark on Harley's hand. Second you can see the pan flute necklace that Harley gets in chapter 4. Though I haven't mentioned it again, Harley does in fact wear this necklace every single day. Finally you can see the hair style that Harley has in chapter six, and eventually, when I post chapter 7, it will be the same hair style for the scenes involving the Weasleys. This picture is unfinished. I haven't done all of the shading and lighting yet, or finished the touch ups.

 

 


	4. Harley's Outfit from Ch 6

First here is the dress Harley wears at the end of ch 6:

Then There is the leggings Harley borrows from Hermione:

Then Harley's Jacket:

And finally the green converse:

 


End file.
